Jaded Wonder
by VulpeculaStarr
Summary: Ara Ems is a new student in the prestigious school, Jade Academy. Here, she will have to learn to control her powers or everyone will be threatened as a result. Based of off Jade Academy on Google


**A/N: This is based off of the G+ Community that I am apart of, Jade Academy and these characters are NOT owned by me!**

 **This is just a small starter so stay tuned! Please read and pop a review!**

 **Disclaimer: Though Jade Academy is owned by Rachael Elliott, the concept belongs to MARVEL**

* * *

 **Jade Academy OC Ownerships**

Ara Ems~ Cathy Winters

Catherine Brite~ Cathy Winters

Catrina Flare~ Donuts WithGlaze

Andromeda Novak~ Olivia Morningstar

Blaire Morningstar~ Olivia Morningstar

Thalia McKinnon~ Julia Perryman

Salem Connaway~ Rachael Elliott

 **A/N: Any characters that I did not use will be in the next few chapters! Thank you all! :D**

* * *

I walked past the school gates to the courtyard of Jade Academy with my backpack slung over my left shoulder and a small smile on my face - I was always the one for first impressions. I glanced around the large courtyard to students talking and playing around with their abilities. Several were even lounging in the trees that framed the main walkways, a group was playing what seemed like a game of Truth or Dare and two were talking softly on the benches.

Feeling slightly left out, I just stood there and looked around trying to take in my new surroundings and everything that radiated from the school. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned around to a group of four girls. "Hello there, are you new?" the one who had tapped me said with a smile. Her dark eyes looked me up and down before she captured me in her intense stare.

"Yes," I answered quickly. "I just got here." I said motioning to my bags which were leaning on my legs.

"Oh! A newbie!" the one with long violet hair squealed. She jumped up and down with an excited look on her face. "I'm Catrina, my friends call me Kitty. This is Catherine Brite, Andromeda Novak, and Blaire Morningstar!"

She talked quite quickly as if she wanted to jam as much things as possible into one sentence. Her bright green eyes sparkled. "What's your name?"

"Er, Ara Ems," I stammered caught by surprise at the question. What was I going to do? This was way too new and unexplored for me!

Catherine seemed to read my mind as she placed her hand firmly on Catrina's shoulder and looked to her. "Kitty, calm down. You are freaking her out."

"Can you...can you read my mind?" I asked.

Catherine looked to me and nodded. "Psychokinesis abilities, I'm a Class 4 mutant; villain, with some... _other_ abilities."

"That's really cool," I said. Now my own powers seemed dull compared to _reading minds_. "And you?"

"I can turn into a cat," Catrina said. Just then she shrank into a black cat and darted off to the bushes. "I'll get you back, Cathy!" she yowled over her shoulder before she disappeared.

Catherine turned to the bushes with her hands on her hips seeming to be yelling at her now cat friend so I turned to the other two girls.

"And you two?" I asked the other girls - Andromeda and Blaire - curiously.

"Seraphim," Andromeda answered. Her wings flared out and she raised an eyebrow before they folded and disappeared. "Angel."

I nodded even if I didn't fully understand, I glanced down to my bags and to the main building. "Uh, I'm in Bronze Dormitory, are any of you?"

Catherine shook her head. "No, but I can show you. I'm part of the Mod Squad, it's what we do; so, if you need some help, just call."

She snapped her fingers and my bags rose off the ground. "Come on, I can give you a tour while we are at it."

I nodded and waved shyly to Andromeda and Blaire, the two girls just turned and walked off towards the other side of the courtyard. I cleared my throat and followed Catherine hoping that Kitty didn't show up unexpectedly with her "I'll get you back" plans.

"Oh don't worry," Catherine said idly. "Catrina won't do something too bad, and surprise attacks are quite hard when you are trying to do them on a girl who can read your mind. They never work, even if she is in her cat form."

"That makes sense," I answered. "Still can't help but feel a bit weird after what I've gone through so far. This school is new and everything, I mean, there hasn't been a place that I've gone to and I fit in yet."

"I think that you would fit in here perfectly," Catherine said as the large - and what seemed like mahogany or ebony - doors swung open without contact. "So, Bronze? I'm a Jade Dormer, so is Kitty."

"Is that some kind of special dorm? Saying it has the same name as the school?" I asked. I just had so many questions and it seemed Catherine had been here a while to know.

"Nah," Catherine shook her head. "Well, it _was_ a C-name only dorm for a while but that trend got broken half-way through the first month. It was fun while it lasted, I was the first student here, besides Connaway who runs the place."

"First student? You've been here a while then, is that why you are part of the mod squad?"

"Yeah, I guess, first few became the Mods but enough about me!" Catherine led me up a few flights of stairs to a door framed with complete bronze. "This will be your dorm, they are bigger than they seem. Mine is down there, the green one."

I craned my head to the side to a door that looked like mine but was framed - like Catherine had said - in pure jade crystals. _How much money did it take to build this place?_ I thought surprised.

"We had funding from some major players and the government in the same package," Catherine answered as the bronze door opened. "Come on, I need to show you around, it's really cool!"

I grabbed my bags floating in the air and heaved them inside, finding an unoccupied room was easy, it seemed not a lot of people were staying in the Bronze Dormitory. That would probably be the best for me at the moment, throwing my things onto an empty bed, I walked back out to where Catherine was talking to someone else.

"Oh, Thalia, this is the new girl, Ara," Catherine said, turning to me she nodded to Thalia. "Ara, this is Thalia McKinnon, the Emerald Enchantress."

"Nice to meet you," I said shyly. "As you heard, I'm Ara Ems. The Teller, today is my first day here at Jade Academy."

"Welcome," Thalia smiled back before brushing a tendril of her red hair out of her face. I think we will see each other around soon."

I nodded and smiled. "Soon, after the tour Catherine is going to give me at least."

"Of course," Thalia dipped her head and walked off toward the other doors, she turned the corner and Catherine smiled.

"Ready? I can show you the classes and training center before the leisurely areas or you can flip it if you want."

"I think we should tackle classes first, those are much more important than leisure things," I said, though I would rather be chilling all day with some friends, this was a school after all!

"True, classes haven't started but the Training Center is the perfect place for a bit of brushing up on skill. It was the other building, c'mon slow-poke!"

I followed her down the stairs and back outside to the courtyard but we walked to the east gates instead of the south entrance to a domed building with glass doors. She pushed them open and swiped a card on the scanner. "Just to make sure you are a student, you'll get one soon." she said over her shoulder as she continued into the Training Center.

I followed her to the main building and stopped in shock and awe, "Wow, this is so big!"

The ceiling stretched high above made of glass letting large amounts of sunlight in while the floor was a dark wood. Dummies stood in one area while weapons stores were built into the wall and large pits were placed around. A track seemed to be on the second floor and I couldn't see what was on the third floor of the massive center.

"Cool, huh?" Catherine grinned. "Weapons can be brought into here on the first floor, second floor is the track and the work-out area, and third floor is my personal favorite, magic. You can practice and study in the separate rooms or on the fourth floor with kinda is like a room for everyone to come and chill."

"This is way cool," I stammered not knowing what to say.

"Always the same reaction," Catherine laughed. "Come on, you can explore this once I show you everything else."

"Classes down this hallway and the whole east wing of the academy. Dorms and extra training room are on west wing. And, anything for help is in the lobby and such," Catherine said.

"This place is much bigger than it looks!" I exclaimed. It definitely was not this big when I was outside at all!

"Well, now that you have the tour, I'll just strand you here," Catherine playfully nudged me. "See you around!"

"Yeah, bye, Catherine," I said with a small smile. Maybe I do feel like this place could help, even if I was destined to get lost in it's complex build.


End file.
